The present invention relates to an improved weigh scale for use in combination with a fish landing device. More particularly, my invention concerns a versatile weigh scale unit journalled about the handle of a fish landing net, wherein an adjustment element is contained in a tamper-proof manner.
Weigh scales for use in combination with fish landing nets are known. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,189 there is shown a scale with a fish landing net which also has an adjustment feature for "zeroing" the scale device. This is accomplished by means of the threaded end plug 38. An adjustment screw 26 is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,720 in a gaff weigh hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,245 adjustment nuts 19 are described for a similar purpose while in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,351 an adjustment bolt 18 screws into a nut 17 for adjusting a plate 15 in a scale device for fish landing nets.
While the previously indicated patents show spring scale adjustment features for fishing handling apparatus, none show an adjustment feature which is tamper-proof. This is important where accuracy is desired and the "honesty" of the fisherman may be at issue.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved fish weighing device for a fish landing device.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide an improved fish weighing device of the foregoing type wherein the weighing device includes a spring member which is adjustable in a tamper-proof manner.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a tamper-proof adjustment means for a fish landing net weigh scale which is economical to manufacture.
Other advantages are an improved weigh scale for fish landing devices which is easily assembled and can be retrofitted to the landing net.